Please Don't Go
by Sambonesays
Summary: Sequel to Please Stay They made it through Katelyn trying to tear them apart and You've dealt with the filming life style but what happens when Kendall is on the other side of the world. Will you make it through or will things fall apart M for later chaps
1. Chapter 1

10 months, that's how long you have been with Kendall. 10 months since Katelyn left, 10 months of pure happiness and laughter. You and Kendall have spent every day with each other. No problems have come between you two and you've grown closer than ever to his family. Today was you 10 month anniversary and you had no idea what Kendall had planned up his sleeve.

_Be ready at 7 and wear this _

That's all the card said on the box that concealed a simple black dress. It was now 7:30 and you had yet to see or hear from Kendall. You were starting to get worried. You were dressed and waiting in your apartment. You had already called him three times and each time his phone was busy. You had even called Kathy and she had said he left at 6:30.

"I'm sorry Baby" Kendall said as he ran inside out of breath

"Where were you" you asked sadly

"I was outside in the car I got a call from our tour manager. They booked us a world tour" Kendall said smiling pulling you into a hug

"Wow, when" You asked happy for him

"Next month" Kendall said you could hear the sadness in his voice

"How long will you be gone" you ask

"I don't know, They have us booked for shows in Europe and Germany right now and working on others" Kendall said kissing the top of your head

"Well what do you have planned tonight" you asked not wanting to think of him leaving anymore

"I had dinner reservations but I'm sure they gave our table away by now, so I don't know anymore" Kendall said disappointed

"Can I go change" you ask disappointed

"Yeah, if you want" Kendall said sadly

You got up and went to your room and changed. You walked into your bathroom to wash off the makeup. You looked in the mirror and just broke down. You didn't want him to go. You didn't want to lose him.

"Babe" Kendall knocked softly

"I'll be out in a minute" you said splashing water on your face hiding the fact you had been crying

"I'm going to order take out and we'll just stay in, Is that alright" Kendall asked

"Yeah" you said softly drying your face before coming out

"Kenny" You call softly

"Yeah, Babe" Kendall asked appearing in the bedroom door with takeout menus in his hand

"I think I'm just going to go to bed, I don't feel good" You lied getting in your bed

"Do you want me to make you some soup" Kendall asked worried walking over and sitting on the bed beside you

"No, I'm fine you can go home" you said turning over not facing him

"Baby, it's our anniversary, I'm not going to be anywhere else then with you. We spend every night together no matter where we're at. I know you're upset and don't want me to leave even if you don't want to admit it to me. I know when you're lying baby and I know when you're trying to be strong for the both of us but you don't have to" Kendall said knowing you all to well

"I don't want to lose you" you whisper

Kendall laid down next to you pulling you into his arms as you broke down.

"Shhh, it's okay baby girl, I'm here and we still got time together so let's make the best of it" Kendall said lovingly as he lightly rubbed your back. Your buried your face in his chest as you softly cried. You both eventually fell asleep like that.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kenny" you called out waking up to an empty bed

"I'll be right there babe" Kendall called back from the kitchen before walking in with a plate of eggs

"How you feeling" Kendall asked getting back in bed with you

"Okay I guess, I just don't want to lose you. We had enough problems when you were here what's going to happen when you're on the other side of the planet" You say before taking a bite and laying your head on his chest

"I'm going to call you every chance I get and text you so much you'll get sick of me" Kendall smiled

"Promise you'll spend every second of your free time with me before you go" You ask looking up at him

"Every second of every day and when you get lonely and miss me at night just put on one of my shirts and turn on the cd and just think about me laying in bed singing to you" Kendall said kissing you sweetly

"You know you're amazing" You smiled kissing him back

"I love you" Kendall said moving the plate and rolling on top of you kissing you

"I love you too" You replied wrapping your arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss

"We never got the chance to celebrate our anniversary last night" Kendall said smirking

"We do you suppose we do to make up for that" You smirk back at him

"Well I think we should celebrate in bed then maybe the shower then I take you to see your present" Kendall said pushing off his boxers

"You have to take me somewhere to see my present" You say happily

"Let's not focus on that right now I want to celebrate" Kendall said pulling off your pants before you could even get a word out

"Someone's eager" you smirk as Kendall starts to kiss your neck

"I haven't had sex in over a week of course I'm eager" Kendall said grinding his hips into you

"What are you going to do when your tour" you ask smirking

"I'm going to call you and get off to you on phone and jack off to all the memories of me fucking you" Kendall smirked

"Well you should see how that works out for you" You say smirking as you push him off and run into the bathroom

"Babe that's not fair" Kendall called out

"Neither is keeping my present from me" You smirk as you step into the shower

You came out all dressed and ready to see Kendall pouting on the bed all dressed.

"What's wrong Baby" You ask sweetly straddling his lap

"You know what's wrong" Kendall said sadly

"Kenny, don't be sad" You say kissing him sweetly running your hands up and down his chest

"What if I promise to celebrate with you all day long once we get back from my present" You offer smiling slightly

"Promise, all day" Kendall said a small smile appearing on his face

"Promise now let's go see my present" You say kissing him one last time before jumping up

Kendall led you out to his car driving down the road before pulling into the driveway of an unfamiliar house.

"Where are we Babe" You ask confused

"Welcome home" Kendall smiled


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you serious" You asked shocked

"As a heart attack" Kendall said getting out and opening the door for you taking your hand and leading you inside

"Why" You asked still in shock

"Well we've been talking about getting a place together and we practically live together anyways so when mom saw this go up for sale we came and checked it out and thought it'd be perfect for us so I bought it" Kendall smiled kissing you

"But your leaving" you said softly resting your head on his shoulder

"We can move in tomorrow, mom is having some furniture and stuff installed later today so we'll be settled in before I leave and I already got someone to take over your lease" Kendall said tilting your head up to look him in the eyes

"You took care of everything didn't you" you smiled

"I'm always going to take care of you" Kendall said kissing you before taking you on a tour of the house

"It's perfect baby" you say pulling him in for a kiss after making your way back to the door

"Can we go celebrate now" Kendall asked sweetly scooping you up bridal style

"Someone's eager" You giggle as he takes you back to the car

"I want to savor every moment we have before I go" Kendall smiled kissing you

"Let's go then" you smiled pushing him away and shutting your door as he ran around and sliding into his seat speeding back to your apartment

"Kendall" You laughed as he threw you over his shoulder sprinting back to the apartment

"I want you so bad" kendall said pushing you up against the wall slamming the door behind him kissing your neck hungrily

"mmm Kenny" you moaned feeling his cock grow hard against your thigh

"I need you baby" kendall moaned pulling your shirt off roughly massaging your covered breasts before kissing along your cleavage unhooking your bra and discarding it to the floor along with your shirt

"Kendall" you moaned tangling your fingers in his hair as he worked his tongue on your hardened nipples sending chills up your spine

Kendall ignored your moaning roughing taking you and laying you down across the table throwing his shirt across the room and undoing his jeans. You undid your jeans and pushed them down before he took over and dropped them to the floor with his. He smirked as he kissed up your abdomen sliding his hand in your wet panties rubbing you slowly as you spread your legs for him needing him more then ever.

"Please Kenny" you moaned as your eye fought to stay open pleasure taking over your body as he removed his hand causing a whimper to escape your lips at the loss. He slid your panties slowly down your legs before he pushed his boxer briefs down letting out a moan as his erection was freed from the confined material. He didn't hesitate before he thrusted into you harder than he's ever been before. He grabbed your wrists roughly making you sit up and stare him in the eye as he went faster making you moan uncontrollably as he continued to pound into you and every time your eyes would get to heavy to stay open he'd bite your neck causing you to cry out in pain and snap them open again to see a sly smirk on his face. He knew you were close but he wasn't even near ending this with you. He was going to make you come all night if he had too. He grabbed your hips tightly as you clenched around him he held you close as you cried out his name coating his cock in your juices before he spilled his seed deep inside you. You fell limp against his body not knowing he wasn't done. He picked you up and carried you to the bedroom and straight into the bathroom slamming you up against the shower wall turning the water on as he kissed you roughly sliding you down to the shower floor as the water ran down your bodies. Kendall worked his way down smirking up at you before his face disappeared between your legs. You couldn't take it. You were still sensitive from before and the way he moved his tongue was driving you crazy. He couldn't torture you like this and you both knew it. You grabbed his hair yanking him back up to you as you crashed your lips against his tasting yourself on him as he plowed into you again. He knew this was going to be quick he was already close to the edge as he dove into you deeper hitting your sweet spot making you claw your nails down his back as he hit it repeatedly with every thrust, You couldn't take it anymore you held on for too long and he knew it. You let yourself go as his name left your lips in a cry. You drove him crazy the way you said his name but when he got you to cry it out in pleasure that made him come all on its own. He released into you before thrusting slowly as he came a second time. You couldn't handle anymore; he took all the energy out of you. You were weak and exhausted but he still needed more. He turned off the water as he took you to the bed room laying you on the bed as he turned you over forcing you on your hands and knees. You didn't even get a chance to protest before he was back inside you filling you with every inch of his length. He wrapped his arm around your waist holding you up and rubbing your throbbing clit as he continued to pound into you from behind. Skin slapping skin and moans filling the room as you tried your best to stay up on your knees. You couldn't though and he knew it he could see it in the way your legs shook and how easy it was to get you to say his name just by touching your clit. He kissed the back of your neck before he pulled out sitting back on the bed and pulling you down on his lap. You tried to protest but he hushed you with his lips on yours. You wrapped your weak arms around his neck as he bucked his hips up into you. You pulled away resting your head in the crook of his neck as he finished you both off making you both release together before he laid you down. You clung to him as he laid his head on your chest. Sweat dripped down his body as both your panting became to decrease and your breathing became regular. Kendall grabbed the blanket covering you both up before he slid down beneath it you were about to question it before you felt his tongue working you again. He would just never give up no matter how exhausted you both were. He really did want to savor every moment and celebrate. You smiled you felt him kiss you softly before going back to work you moaned uncontrollably as he made your legs start to shake and he felt you clench around him. You released moaning his name as he licked every drop up before coming back up to you with a goofy grin plastered on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Tomorrow was finally the day. He was going to be leaving you for 3 months to go tour the world. You had been dreading this day since you had both found out he was going. You spent all of your time with him never leaving his side when you didn't have to. When he went to dance rehearsal you were there sitting in the room watching him and when he had to go to the studio you went with him and you watched as he sung his heart and soul into the microphone. He never let you go anywhere without him either he went to work with you and would bring you lunch. He stayed by your side every day and every night. You had moved into the house and he had everything moved so you didn't have to do a thing.

"I don't want you to go" you said as you sat cuddled into his lap after he had made dinner watching a movie on tv that neither of you had been paying attention too

"I don't want to leave you either baby but its my job" he said kissing the top of your head

"I'm going to miss you so much" you said burying your face in his chest

"Hey we still got a few hours before I have to leave so lets make the best of it ok?" Kendall said smiling softly at you

"How" you asked looking up at him

He just smiled as he shut off the tv and carried you to bed. He slowly shed you of all your clothing before he removed all of his. He kissed you passionately laying you back on the bed as he hovered over top of you. He was slow and gentle he never once broke eye contact with you as he made love to you all night long. Neither of you even realizing it until you had both had come for the umpteenth time that night before his alarm went off signaling he had to get ready to go. You laid there in bed as he slowly made his way to the shower as soon as you heard him get in you got up and got dressed. You put on your pajama shorts and grabbed his sweatshirt letting his scent engulf you as you laid back down on the bed. You stared at the photo of the two of you together until he emerged all dressed and ready to go. He crawled into bed with you holding you in his arms and kissing the top of your head not wanting to let go as the horn of the car beeped outside. You got up and followed him out watching them load his stuff up before he turned back to you seeing the tears in your eyes.

"I love you baby girl" he said wrapping you in his arms again making you break

"I love you Kendall" you said through your tears

"I'm going to call you every chance I get and text you all the time" he said as he pulled away wiping your tears away

"I'll be back before you know it" kendall said kissing you sweetly one last time

"And always remember you have my heart" Kendall said before getting in the car

You waved as the car pulled away you watched him disappear off to see the world. You headed back up to bed you had just laid down as your phone buzzed. You picked it up and smiled.

_I miss you already baby love remember when you get lonely to cuddle up with my sweatshirt and I'll be thinking about you worldwide :) –Kdawg_


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a little over a month since Kendall left and you had made yourself busy and work or spent time with Kathy to try and keep yourself from spending most of your time alone at home thinking of him. You talked to him often but lately you had felt distant. You were arguing a lot and you were getting sick all the time. You spent the past week at home in bed watching tv and getting sick any time you got a smell of food. You got up as the door bell rang slowly making your way downstairs in Kendall's sweatshirt.

"Hi mom" you smiled softly letting her in

"You look terrible dear what's wrong" Kathy asked concerned feeling for a temperature

"I can't eat I've been getting sick just from the smell of food" You say as Kathy eyes you curiously

"How long has this been going on" she asked calmly

"A few weeks it's just gotten a lot worse lately" you say not thinking anything of it

"Sweetie have you missed your…"Kathy said trailing off as you shock took over your body you hadn't even considered that

"Oh god" you said starting to panic

"Calm down dear I'll just take you to the doctor and we'll find out for sure" Kathy said smiling

"You're not upset" you asked

"Sweetie you and my son are in love and you may not be married right now but a baby is a blessing no matter what" Kathy said pulling you into a hug

"Go get dressed and we'll be on our way" Kathy smiled letting you go

You ran upstairs and changed quickly grabbing your keys, phone, and purse before rushing back down the stairs to Kathy. She drove you to the nearest doctor and waited as you went back to get tested. You sat in the exam room nervously as the doctor came back in a smile on his face as he handed you your test results. You walked back out to Kathy like a zombie.

"I'm pregnant" you whispered before Kathy pulled you into a hug a smile spread across her face

"That's great sweetie" Kathy said as you made your way back to the car

"What am I going to do? Oh god. How do I tell Kendall" you say talking to yourself

"He is going to be thrilled don't you worry about that" Kathy said as she pulled back up to the house

"I don't think so not after how we've been lately" you say sadly

"What do you mean" Kathy asked concerned

"We've been fighting a lot lately I haven't even spoke to him the past couple of days" you said as tears filled your eyes

"It's hard being so far away why don't you find out where he's going to be and go surprise him" Kathy suggested

"I don't think he'll want to see me" you say softly

"He may be my son but I know he can be difficult at times but I also know he loves you more then anything and if you want to tell him about this baby the best way to do it is to be there face to face" Kathy smiled

"Do you really think he'll be happy" you ask wiping away your tears

"He's going to be ecstatic" Kathy smiled hugging you before you got out of the car

You went up to your room. You knew Kathy was right and that you should tell Kendall face to face. You also knew that once the baby came you wouldn't be going back to work. You called his tour manager and told him you wanted to fly out and surprise him. He booked you a flight to Paris. You asked how Kendall had been doing and he told you he had been a little depressed and upset lately. You knew it was because of all the fighting you guys had been doing. He told you he had a day off today and he spent it in his hotel room. You thanked him for his help before hanging up and calling Kendall.

"Hello" his raspy voice came you could tell he had been asleep

"I'm sorry" you said softly into the phone grabbing his sweatshirt and hugging it tightly as you laid down on the bed

"No I'm sorry baby I hate fighting with you and I've been a dick lately I just miss you so much" Kendall said into the phone more awake

"I miss you too Kenny I don't want to fight any more" you say sadly

"What are you doing right now" Kendall asked changing the subject

"Your mom came to visit earlier and now I'm curled up in bed holding onto your sweatshirt" you smiled softly inhaling his scent

"I'll be home soon baby and when I see you I'm going to hold you in my arms forever" Kendall said making you smile

"Forever's a long time" you said giggling at the thought of him never letting you go

"Not long enough" Kendall said wishing you were by his side

"I'm going to quit my job" you said suddenly

"What why did something happen" Kendall asked shocked

"I got something better on the way" you smiled touching your stomach

"Well if its better and it makes you happy then I'm happy for you can I know what it is" Kendall asked curiously

"Not yet but you'll find out soon enough" you say smiling

"Fine" Kendall said you could hear the disappointment in his voice and just picture him pouting in your mind

"I love you" you said sweetly into the phone

"I love you more princess" Kendall smiled

"Talk to me til I fall asleep" you asked shyly

"I'd be glad to" Kendall said and that's exactly what he did


	6. Chapter 6

One day until you finally got to see him, one day and he would know the truth, and one day until you were finally in his arms again. You had put in your two weeks' notice and they had gone by in a flash. You had started to show a little bit. You had the baby bump and today you were going in for your sonogram. Kathy was on her way to take you. She had been there helping you through this ever since you had found out. You were going to stay with her until you left and she was going to take you to the airport so you wouldn't be alone.

"How's mom feeling today" Kathy asked you as you got in the car

"Nervous and excited" you smiled

"Thank you for everything" you say resting your hands on your stomach

"It's no problem dear you're family now" she smiled

She went in with you as the doctor got the baby on the screen she held your hand as you both cried at seeing the tiny human growing inside of you. The doctor printed out the picture for you before you left.

"Hey baby" you smiled answering the phone

"Hey how are you" Kendall asked happily

"Good I was just thinking about you" you say as you walk back to the car with Kathy

"Oh yeah, what about" Kendall asked smirking

"How I can't wait for you to come home" you smile

"I can't wait I either I just wanted to check in on you before the guys and I went out tonight" Kendall said

"You're going out tonight" you asked a little hesitantly

"Yeah but don't worry baby I'll be with the boys how much trouble can we get into" Kendall said laughing

"Just be careful and don't drink too much" you say a bad feeling in the pit of your stomach

"I'll call you tomorrow ok baby" kendall said getting ready to hang up

"Ok I love you" you sigh sadly

"I love you too" Kendall says before you both hang up

"You want to go now don't you" Kathy asks

"Yeah" you say

"Well let's get you on the next flight" Kathy says driving to the airport

You got to the hotel early the next morning you went up to Kendall's room and knocked softly. The envelope with the sonogram picture tight in your hand as you nervously waited for an answer. You heard him stumble to the door before he pulled it open in only his boxers his eyes dark and sunk in and the smell of alcohol still lingering on his body your smile dropped and tears filled your eyes as a blonde petite blonde sat up naked in his bed.

"Baby what you are" Kendall started

"Save it" you said tossing the envelope at him and storming away

Kendall called after you and James poked his head out of his room to see you step into the elevator tears streaming down your face and a blond standing behind Kendall.

"What the fuck" James yelled before taking off after you

Kendall stood there sadly before kicking out the girl. He sat on James' bed waiting for your return before opening the envelope. His heart dropped as he pulled out the picture. Tears spilling down his face as he held the picture up.

"What have I done" He whispered out to himself


	7. Chapter 7

"Wait" James yelled running after you and grabbing your arm to stop you in your tracks

"Leave me alone" you cried trying to break free of his grasp

"Please just talk to me" James said

"No how could you let that happen how could you let him cheat on me" you cried as James pulled you into his chest

"I swear none of us knew we saw a girl approach him and we thought she asked for an autograph because he came and left right after he had been drinking a lot and took a cab back we didn't know she went with him" James said rubbing your back trying to calm you down

"Lets go up to my room and talk" James suggested

"No I'm going home I can't be here" you said pulling away

"Please just for a little bit and I'll get you a flight back as soon as I can" James said

"Fine but I don't want to see him" you said agreeing

"You don't have to I promise" James said taking you up to his room as soon as you walked in and saw him you turned around and started to leave before James grabbed you and kept you there

"Kendall you need to leave" James said calmly holding onto you

"I'm sorry baby I was drunk I didn't know what I was doing" Kendall begged

"Kendall go" James said as you stared at the floor

"How long" Kendall asked walking towards you the picture in his hand

"Until I say" James said

"No how far along in the pregnancy are you" Kendall said standing in front of you shock all over James' face

"You're pregnant" James exclaimed

"It's not yours" you said quietly

"What" Kendall asked shock and anger taking over

"You will never be a father to this baby you can't even be loyal to me" you say before walking away


	8. Chapter 8

You knew what you had to do. You got on the first flight you could and went back. You kept your phone off because you knew he wasn't going to stop from calling. You got out of the cab and walked up into the house to see Kathy's car in the drive way.

"Sweetie I am so sorry" Kathy said as came over and hugged you

"I'm fine" you said walking upstairs

"We both know that's a lie" Kathy said following you

"It's over" you whispered out softly as you started packing up your things

"You know you don't want to do that especially with the baby on the way" Kathy said sitting on the bed sadly

"I can't be with someone that's going to cheat on me every chance he gets. I can't let my child grow up like that" you said as you packed the last of your clothes up before getting a box and starting to pack up what you needed most.

"I know this is no excuse but he was drunk and I know you don't want to do this on your own" Kathy said

"I can handle it" you said carrying your things down stairs

"Please don't leave him don't take this baby away from us" Kathy said sadly

"I'm not taking the baby away from you I'll keep you updated I-I just can't be with him" you say as you pack up your car

"Where are you going to stay" Kathy asked sadly not wanting this to happen

"I don't know but I'll figure something out" you say before keeling over holding on to your stomach crying out in pain

"Sweet heart what's wrong" Kathy asks rushing to your side

"Something's wrong with the baby" you choke out

"Let's get you to the hospital" Kathy says helping you in the car and speeding to the hospital

You were rushed into a room and examined and hooked to an IV before you lost consciousness. You woke up dazed and confused.

"Hey how you feeling" Kendall's voice asked

"What happened how's my baby" you asked starting to panic

"Shh its ok, the stress from everything was too much and caused the baby to go into distress but you and the baby are going to be okay. The doctor says that we just need to try our best to bring as little stress around you and the baby as possible." Kendall said kissing your hand

"We don't need to do anything. You need to stay away from me and my baby and go home" you say pulling your hand away from him starting to get up

"I fucked up and I hurt you and I'm sorry you don't know how much it kills me to know how badly I hurt you but you can't take my baby away from me" Kendall pleaded

"You messed up and I'm not going to raise MY CHILD with a man I can't trust always wondering if he out cheating on me" you say pulling off the tubes grabbing your clothing and getting dressed

"How can I make you see how much I love you and how sorry I am" Kendall begged tears filling his eyes

"After everything that's happened I honestly don't think you can" you say sadly walking out


	9. Chapter 9

It's been a month since the stress scare. You found a small apartment and were living downtown. Kendall was at your door every day bringing gifts from flowers to chocolates to stuffed animals to baby clothes. Today was no different.

"Kendall please just stop with the gifts it doesn't matter" you say through the door

"I can't live without you and I'm not letting you raise my child on your own I want to be there for you both" Kendall begs through the door

The time apart hasn't been good for him. He rarely eats he's stick thin and never sleeps, his eyes are dark and sunk in. It breaks your heart to see him kill himself like this. You open the door slowly hoping you won't regret it.

"Come in" you say softly taking him by surprise a small smile on his face as he walks in

"I got the baby something" he says handing you a box

You quickly open it to see a Kansas Chiefs baby jersey with Schmidt on the back

"Thank you" you say trying not to tear up

"I miss you" Kendall says softly looking at the floor

"I miss you too but you really hurt me" you say looking at him

"I know and I'm going to regret it for the rest of my life but if I can't have you I don't even want to live my life" Kendall says taking your hand

"I don't want to hurt anymore" you say as he pulls you into his chest as your tears fall

"Give me another chance I swear I won't hurt you again just let me show you how much I care" Kendall begs into your shoulder not wanting to let go

"Okay" you whisper softly as you feel the baby kick for the first time

"Did you feel that" you ask him pulling away a smile on both of your faces as he reaches out and touches your stomach feeling his child kick

"Has that ever happened before" Kendall asked smiling big

"Never" you say as he pulls you back into his chest

"Can I take you out tonight" Kendall asks sweetly

"You can take me out right now" you say nuzzling your face in the crook of his neck

"The baby wears me out we go to bed early now" you say knowing he has disappointment on his face

"Oh okay well what do you guys like to eat" Kendall asks pulling away and rubbing your stomach softly

"Eggs and Bacon" you say embarrassed

"Breakfast it is" Kendall smiles taking your hand and taking you to a small breakfast joint

He takes you to a booth in the back and orders for you before you even get a chance to look at the menu.

"Do you know the gender yet?" Kendall asks trying to start up a conversation

"No but the doctor said I could find out at my next appointment if I want to" you say smiling softly at him

"Do you have any names in mind" Kendall asks rubbing his thumb lightly over the top of your hand

"Only one" you say a little embarrassed

"What is it" Kendall asks excitedly

"Well if it's a boy I want to name him after you" you say looking down

"Really" Kendall asks a grin taking over his face

"As much as you hurt me I never stopped loving you and you will always be the father of my child" you say looking at him sadly


	10. Chapter 10

You sat and talked for hours at the diner until you started getting tired. Kendall noticed and paid right away before taking you back to your apartment but when you got there you were shocked to see the door broken in and things thrown everywhere. Kendall called the police and filed a report before going into your bedroom seeing you sitting on your bed exhausted and stressed.

"Hey come home with me tonight" Kendall said sitting next to you

"I don't know if that's such a good idea" you say unsurely

"Your apartment was just broken into I'm not going to let you stay here and risk your safety and our baby's" Kendall said getting up

"Okay fine your right" you say grabbing your duffle bag and starting to pack up what you would need

"Thank you" Kendall says helping you before taking you back to the house

"I'll sleep on the couch you can take the bed" Kendall says setting your bag down in the bedroom before heading out

"Kenny" you call softly

"Yeah" he asks poking his head back in

"Will-Will you stay…with me tonight" you ask shyly

"Are you sure" Kendall asks coming back in the room

"Yeah I just…I don't want to be alone" you say before grabbing clothes and walking into the bathroom to change

You come back out to see him lying on the bed starring up at the ceiling with no shirt on making you want him. You got into bed next to him laying your head comfortably on the pillow as you listened to his breathing.

"I missed this" Kendall said still looking up at the ceiling

"What" you asked turning on your side to look at him better

"Being with you especially at night, I haven't been able to sleep lately all I do is lay here and stare at your side of the bed knowing I'm the reason you're not there anymore kills me especially knowing your carrying my child, I just want to hold you more than ever and make all the pain go away" Kendall says sadly you could see the pain in his eyes

"I miss you too" You say taking his hand and placing it in yours

"What can I do to get your forgiveness" Kendall asks turning on his side to face you

"I do forgive you Kendall I just need time before I can trust you again" you say kissing the top of his hand

"we'll whenever you're ready, I'd like it if you moved back in" Kendall said kissing your cheek

"I'd like to but I just I don't know Kenny" you say laying on your back looking up at the ceiling

"Hey, I'll do whatever it takes for you to trust me again I just want to help you through this and be there for everything that happens with our baby I don't want to miss anything" Kendall say brushing your cheek lightly with his thumb

"Let's just see how things go tonight and then we'll talk about moving back in" you say resting your head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around you

"Goodnight Princess" Kendall whispers kissing the top of your head holding you in his arms as he wished the night would never end


	11. Chapter 11

"Kendall" you call out waking up to an empty bed

You didn't get a response so you decided to look for him. You walked downstairs and into the kitchen to see him setting food on a nicely set table with a bouquet of white roses.

"What's all this" you ask taking him by surprise

"You should be upstairs sleeping still but its breakfast for my babies" Kendall smiled kissing the top of your head

"You shouldn't of down all this" you say not wanting to hurt his feelings but loving the surprise

"You deserve it" Kendall said helping you sit

"So how did last night go" Kendall asked hopeful

"Good but I still think it's too soon just to move back in " You say honestly

"I don't want you living in that crappy apartment by yourself especially after it just got broken into, please just move back in and let me take care of you and the baby" Kendall begs

"On one condition" you say knowing he's right and that its not safe for you or the baby to live there alone

"Anything" Kendall says happily

"I'll move back in but it doesn't mean we're okay, I still don't fully trust you" you say making him look down sadly

"Deal" he says starting to eat not looking at your eyes

"Kenny?" you ask softly knowing he's hurt

"What" he mumbles still looking down

"I just need time but I do love you" you say your hormones getting the best of you and making you cry

"I love you too babe, please don't cry" He says pulling you into his chest and trying to stop your tears

"It's these stupid hormones" you say through a laugh trying to stop the tears

"Here eat before the food gets cold and then we'll talk about the nursery" Kendall says kissing your cheek

You ate in silence smiling at one another before he cleaned up and let you get changed before coming up to see you sitting back against the bed your hands resting on your stomach

"Is something wrong" Kendall asked concerned sitting next to you

"Yes your child won't stop kicking me" you say taking his hand and setting it on your stomach

"Hey its daddy" Kendall said leaning down and talking to your stomach

"You need to quit kicking mommy she doesn't like it but I promise once you're here you can kick me all you want" Kendall said smiling up at you. Amazingly enough that worked and the baby stopped kicking.

"So I sent the guys over to your apartment to pack up your stuff and bring it back here" Kendall said resting his head against your shoulder lightly rubbing your stomach

"I could've got my stuff" You said grateful

"No, you're pregnant and I'm not going to risk anything happening to that baby" Kendall said looking up at you

"Thank you" You say as your eyes locked with his

He moved his head in closer as he looked down at your lips. You could feel your body temperature rising as the space between you got smaller and smaller until his lips were on yours and your arms were around his neck pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. You opened your mouth for him letting him explore his tongue touching every crevice making you moan before he pulled away.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that I know what you said before" Kendall starts rambling before you pull him back to you kissing him passionately

"Forget what I said before I miss you and I love you and I need you" you say bringing a smile to both of your faces

"Does this mean we're…"Kendall trails off smiling

"Yes we're back together" you smile nodding before crashing your lips against his in a heated kiss as you pull off his shirt.

"Are you sure" Kendall asks pulling away as he tugs off your shirt

"Positive" you say smiling before kissing him again

In minutes you were both shed of the remaining clothing before Kendall stopped pulling away suddenly

"What's wrong" You ask seeing his concerned eyes staring at your stomach

"I don't want to hurt the baby" He says shyly

"You won't babe" you chuckle

"Are you sure" Kendall asks again hesitating

"I promise Kenny you won't hurt the baby at all" you say pulling him in for a kiss

He deepens the kiss as your legs spread for him. He smiles down at you as he lines himself up at your entrance before slowly pushing in. Kendall softly kissed down along your neck as he went as slow and gentle as ever. You clawed down his back holding onto him tightly moaning his name repeatedly as sweat began to drip down your bodies. He kissed behind your ear making you moan louder. He picked up his pace as he felt you clench around him. He moaned out your name releasing deep inside you making your body shake against his.

"I love you" he panted kissing down your body softly

"I love you too" you said as you cuddled into his chest


	12. Chapter 12

You woke up to the sun shining through the window a smile spreading across your face as yesterday came flooding back into your mind. You carefully turned in Kendall's arms lightly kissing up his chest watching a smile form on his face as he kept his eyes shut. You moved from his chest up along his neck and jaw line before kissing him sweetly until he kissed back deepening the kiss. You pulled back smiling down at him looking into his eyes.

"Last night was amazing" Kendall said kissing you again

"It's always been amazing" you giggle laying back down on his chest

"Yeah, but its been so long and now your pregnant, I don't know it's just different but a good different" he said trying not to ramble

"I know what you mean" you say lacing your hand in his and kissing it

"The guys are going to drop your stuff off later" Kendall said kissing the top of your head

"We should get ready then" you say getting up and heading to the bathroom

You quickly showered and got dressed before heading downstairs to see the boys already unpacking your boxes.

"You guys don't have to do all that I'm still capable of unpacking" You say making them all turn and smile at you

They all ran over hugging you and feeling your stomach. You all talked about how the baby and you were doing and how happy they were that you and Kendall were back together. You helped unpacked while Kendall ordered pizza. You all sat around eating and talking until one by one they started leaving until you were left with only James and Kendall. Kendall got up and cleaned up while you and James talked.

"How are things between the two of you" James asked

"Good we're working through it" you say honestly

"How can you forgive him after that" James asks holding your hand

"I love him" you say softly

"Well I hope he doesn't fuck up again because next time I will kill him" James says seriously

"Thanks but I don't think anything will happen" you say giving him a soft smile as Kendall comes back into the room

"What are you two talking about" Kendall asks kissing you on top of the head as the door bell rings

Kendall goes over opening the door after a while you get up with James walking over to see the blonde from his hotel room standing in the door way.

"What are you doing here" You ask getting angry

"You should go sit down I'll take care of this" James whispers into your ear

"No I want to know why she's here, Kendall?" you say looking at his pale face

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" He whispered softly

"Go sit down, I'll be right there" James says pushing you toward the living room

Minutes pass before Kendall slowly walks into the room

"Where's James and What was she doing here" You say upset

"James took her and left to go talk about some things" Kendall says nervously sadness evident in his voice

"Kendall what's going on" you say scared

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for any of this to happen I didn't mean to hurt you" Kendall says tears filling your eyes scared and worried as he buries his face in his hands

"What's going on" you ask again not wanting to hear the answer

"She says she's pregnant…and it's mine" Kendall says looking up at you as the tears fall from your eyes


	13. Chapter 13

"No" You said standing up

"Sweetheart" Kendall said not wanting to upset the baby

"No, no, Kendall" You said pushing away from him

Kendall tried pulling you into his chest as you cried

"She can't be" you whispered into his chest crying harder as he lightly rubbed your back trying to soothe you

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry" Kendall repeated

You finally calmed down enough to push away from Kendall and go upstairs to bed. You went in and out of sleep until you just couldn't sleep anymore. The clock flashed 2:00 am as you laid there in an empty bed your face still red and puffy from crying. You got up and slowly went downstairs to see Kendall asleep on the couch.

"Kenny" you said softly shaking him all you got was a groan in response

"Kenny come on" you say as his eyes finally flutter open to see you

"I don't want to upset you or the baby" Kendall said sadly

"I want you to come to bed with us" You say smiling softly at him

"I know you hate me, I don't want to make things harder than they already are" Kendall says looking away from you

"I don't hate you Kendall, I could never hate you, I just hate the situation you've got us in, now please Babe come to bed with us, we can't sleep without you" you say giving him a soft smile

Kendall smiled getting up and taking you back up to bed. You laid in his arms absent mindedly running your fingers over in chest in invisible designs. Kendall smiled down at you as he laced his fingers in yours kissing the top of your hand.

"Please don't go" Kendall whispered softly

"We're going to get through this" you say trying to convince yourself more than him

"We are going to have our happily ever after baby I promise you that" Kendall says as you start to fall back asleep

You and Kendall spent the next morning just cuddling on the couch and him talking to the baby as the door bell rang. Kendall kissed you before he got up to get it.

"Hey Mom" He said happily

"Hey Baby, where's my grandbaby" Kathy smiled hugging Kendall before he lead her into the living room

"How's my little one doing" She asked hugging you

"Good, It's a kicker" You smile before sitting back down

"Mom, We, Well I need your help" Kendall said sadly looking down

"What is it" Kathy asked concerned looking over to you to see your sad face

"The girl I slept with…She showed up yesterday….She says she's pregnant with my kid" Kendall said ashamed of himself

"Oh my god" Kathy said upset and disappointed in her son

"I don't know what to do" Kendall said a tear falling down his face as you pulled him into your arms

"Does she have any proof?" Kathy asked watching you take care of her son

"What kind of proof" Kendall asked pulling away to look at his mom

"Proof that she's pregnant" Kathy said smiling as you rested your head against Kendall's chest

"No at least she didn't have anything with her" Kendall said a little confused

"Why is she turning up now? It's been over a month since you slept with her" Kathy said

"Your mom has a good point Kendall, I mean I knew I was pregnant two weeks after you left" You said taking Kendall by surprise

"You knew that long ago and you didn't tell me" Kendall said getting a little upset

"She wanted to have a picture and make sure everything was going alright before she told you" Kathy said defending you

"I still would've liked to know when you first found out" Kendall said

"Well I would've liked to tell you without seeing you with another girl" You say getting up and going upstairs

"It's the hormones, you need to watch what you say and how you act or you'll be in a world of trouble" Kathy said

"Well what should I do about the girl" Kendall asks

"Find out if she's really pregnant, and if she is get a paternity test" Kathy says hugging her son

"Thanks Mom" Kendall says walking her to the door

"Now get your ass upstairs and make up with her because I am not going to lose that girl again" Kathy says smiling

"Yes Mom" Kendall says smiling as he closes the door and races upstairs to see you laying in bed rubbing your stomach

"I'm sorry baby" Kendall says laying down next to you

"I hate these stupid hormones" You say cuddling into Kendall

"Lay back and let me take care of you" Kendall says smiling as he pushes your shirt up

You do as your told laying back watching him as he slowly kisses every inch of your stomach before he roughly yanks down your pants and underwear. He smirks up at you as he trails his kisses lower and lower until his face is between your legs and you can feel his hot breath against you sending chills up your spine as you moan out softly begging him for more. He doesn't hesitate before his tongue is inside you working you as his thumb rubs your clit roughly. Your fingers tangle in his hair as your breathing turns into panting and his movements get faster and rougher. Before you know it your screaming his names and he's eating up your juices as your heart rate falls back to normal. He smiles as he pulls your pants back up before kissing your stomach again. You smile down at him before pulling him up and crashing your lips against his.


	14. Chapter 14

"Kendall I have a doctor appointment today, would you like to come" You ask as you put on one of his sweatshirts that's almost too small for your growing stomach

"I'd love to" Kendall says quickly changing before driving you to the doctors

He stood next to you as the doctor put gel on your stomach before bringing the baby up on the screen

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby" The doctor asks looking at you

"Yes" You say smiling up at Kendall squeezing his hand as you see him get teary eyed

"Congratulations you're going to have a boy" The doctor says printing out a picture for you

"I'm going to have a son" kendall whispers out happily as you clean off your stomach before leaving

"We should start getting the nursery ready" You say as you get in the car with him

"We can go to the mall and shop around for things and pick out paint colors and stuff" Kendall says staring down at the photo

"I'd like that" You say rubbing your stomach

"So how do you feel about naming him after you" you ask as you walk into the mall

"I'm honored especially after everything that's happened that you'd even consider it" Kendall says wrapping his arm around you

"You may be an ass and ruin everything but I still love you" you say smiling

"Way to make me feel good" Kendall says leading you into a store

You walked up and down the aisles with him picking out furniture. You had managed to find a crib and matching changing table. You guys even decided on keeping the nursery simple and not doing a theme. Kendall talked you into painting the room light green and getting the baby's name above the crib and having a star mobile hang to help him fall asleep at night. You were happy seeing Kendall get so excited and into making the nursery perfect for his son. Kendall even managed to pick out some decent looking clothes and a stuffed animal for your son before you were able to drag him out of the store. You walked through the mall toward one of the small restaurants for lunch when you stopped in your tracks seeing Katelyn and the blonde talking. Kendall told you to wait there as he went over to talk to them.

"What's going on" Kendall asked

"What do you mean" Katelyn asked back pretending to be clueless

"How do you to know each other" Kendall asked as you watched from a far

"We just met she said she was a Big Time Rush fan" Katelyn said lying

"Oh, Really" Kendall asked looking to the blonde

"Yeah" She said not looking at Kendall

"So I heard you're single" Katelyn said getting his attention

"Well you heard wrong" Kendall said getting angry

"What do you mean" Katelyn said shocked

"I mean I'm still dating her and we have a child on the way" Kendall said pointing to you happily

"I thought you broke up when you found out she was pregnant" Katelyn said pointing to the blonde

"How'd you know about that" Kendall asked catching on

"She told me" Katelyn said trying to cover her tracks

"You set this up didn't you, you wanted me to yourself so you had her show up and claim she was pregnant" Kendall said figuring it all out

"That's ridiculous" Katelyn said nervously

"You just never give up do you" Kendall said angrily

"I love you" Katelyn yelled

"Some way of showing it, try to take away the one person that makes me happy, go to hell Katelyn" Kendall said walking away


	15. Chapter 15

"What happened" You asked as Kendall walked back to you

"Let's go home I'll tell you on the way" Kendall says still noticeably angry you just nodded and followed him out

"Why is it so important to her to have you?" You ask after he tells you what was going on

"I don't know" Kendall says eyes focused on the road

"Well there must be a reason if she's this desperate to have you" You say not buying it

Kendall didn't say anything the rest of the way home. You figured he was still upset so you left him alone. He went to the bedroom and strummed on his guitar while you went into the nursery starting to assemble the crib.

"We should be doing that together" his soft voice came from the door frame a small grin on his face as he leaned there watching you in only his sweat pants his chest bare

"You were playing guitar and I wanted to get started" You say smiling back at him as he comes over and sits next to you

"You could've come and got me at any time" He says picking up the instructions

"Yeah but I figured you needed to cool off" You say rubbing your stomach

"True but I would've rather been in here helping you" He said kissing your cheek

"How about you go make something for dinner and I'll finish up in here" he says as his stomach growls

"Okay what are you in the mood for" You ask getting up

"Anything you make me" He smiles

"Okay" you say going downstairs and cooking only to have him appear behind you within minutes having finished the crib

"It smells delicious" Kendall says wrapping his arms around you from behind as his chin rests on your shoulder watching you stir pasta

"It should its almost done" You say turning to kiss him

He smiles kissing you sweetly before taking over and finishing dinner as you sit at the table watching him happily

"So I was talking to my mom earlier and she mentioned something about a baby shower" kendall said setting a plate in front of you before taking his seat next to you

"I don't want one" You say looking up at him seriously

"It's like a right of passage you have to have one" Kendall says just as serious

"I don't even know anyone besides Erin and the guys" You say not wanting one

"So have a shower with them I'm sure the guys would love to spoil our little boy and I'll spend the day with my dad or something" Kendall says

"Do I have to" You ask pouting

"Yes and it's already planned its tomorrow" Kendall says smiling excitedly like a child on Christmas

"Tomorrow" you exclaim

"Yeah everyone will be here in the afternoon Mom's going to come over early and help me decorate then I'm spending the day with my dad" Kendall says like it's no big deal

"What if I had something to do tomorrow or I said no" you asked

"I would've forced you" Kendall said smirking

"Well since this is all your idea you get to clean house tonight you say setting your plate in the sink and heading up to bed

Kendall cleaned up downstairs before slipping into bed with you and cuddling. You woke up the next morning to hear Kendall and his mom talking and laughing downstairs. You quickly showered and got dressed before heading down to join them to see the house completely decorated in blue streamers and it's a boy signs everywhere.

"This looks amazing" You say making them both turn to see you at the bottom of the steps smiles on their faces

"Do you really like it because we can change it if you don't" Kathy said walking over to hug you

"I love it, it's amazing, it really is" you say trying to keep your hormones under control as the door bell rang

"Hey come on in" Kendall said as the boys and erin all walked in gifts in hand

"I guess that's my cue to leave" Kendall says pulling you in for a hug

"Stay" you pout not wanting to let him go

"No today's your guy's day you have fun and I'll see you tonight" Kendall says smiling before kissing you

"Fine" you say giving in and letting him go

"I love you" he says pulling away

"love you too" you reply before he leaves

You played games Kathy had looked up online and enjoyed a home cooked meal by her and Erin while the boys brought tons of desserts. You all sat around chatting and opening gifts until there was a knock at the door. You looked at everyone confused and they looked just as confused as you. You got up and walked to the door and opened it.

"We need to talk" a calm voice said


	16. Chapter 16

"What is there to talk about" You ask Katelyn surprised she's so calm and nice

"Kendall and the things he hasn't told you" Katelyn says pulling out an envelope from her purse

"What do you mean" You ask confused as she hands you the envelope

"See for yourself" She says as you slowly open the envelope pictures of her and Kendall kissing and far worse coming into your sight

"When was all this" You ask sadly tears filling your eyes

"Some from when you were with James others are from the night he slept with Brittany, the blonde he cheated on you with, I was there that night we hooked up before Brittany took him back to the hotel" Katelyn says a sly smirk on her face

"Kendall said you paid Brittany to sleep with him" You say confused

"No I paid her to fake a pregnancy to break the two of you up he slept with her all on his own just like he slept with me willingly" Katelyn said proud of herself

"Why do you want him so bad" You ask your voice quivering

"He belongs with me I should be the one carrying his kid I should be the one making him happy" Katelyn says getting angry

"Is everything—what are you doing here" James says coming up from behind you

"She was just informing me of some events that Kendall failed to mention" You say calmly

"Congrats on the baby" Katelyn said before turning and leaving

"What was that about" James asks as you walk past him back to the living room

"Party's over, Thank you all for coming but I need you to leave now" You say before heading upstairs

"What's wrong" Kathy calls out walking to the stairs

"Everything's fine" You lie shutting your bedroom door

You heard everyone gather their things and watched their cars pull out of the driveway before you went to the closet pulling out a suitcase. You threw his clothes in it before dragging it down the stairs setting it in front of the door leaving the pictures on top. You heard his car pull up and his footsteps running toward the house. You headed back to the bed room not wanting to deal with him, but it was too late.

"What happened" Kendall said bursting through the door before seeing his bag packed

"You're leaving" You said calmly turning to look at him

"What are you talking about" Kendall asks walking over to you

"I want you out your bags packed take it and leave now" You say heading upstairs

"I'm not leaving you" Kendall says walking up the steps to you

"I can't leave when I'm 5 months pregnant so get your shit and get out" You say angrily

"What happened" Kendall asked

"I don't know why don't you tell me, but then again you'll probably just tell me what I want to hear considering you failed to leave out the fact you slept with Katelyn" You say storming upstairs and slamming the door in his face

Kendall didn't say another word. He didn't even try to go after you. He slowly went downstairs grabbing his bag and walking out the door. You watched from the bedroom window as he got in the car sadly and drove away.


	17. Chapter 17

"Babe" Kendall called out the next day as he walked into the house

"We need to talk" Kendall said walking over to the living room to see you sitting on the couch

"What is there left to talk about Kendall you cheated on me twice and you lie to me" You say sadly rubbing your stomach lightly

"I didn't lie to you" Kendall said sitting across from you

"I asked you the other day why Katelyn wanted you so badly you sure as hell didn't mention you slept with her the same night I caught you with Brittany" You say angrily

"I was drunk I barely remember sleeping with Brittany let alone even seeing Katelyn that night" Kendall says desperately

"That's not an excuse Kendall drunk or not you still threw everything we had away" You say a pain coming in your stomach

"I want us to work I want us to be a family" Kendall says getting upset

"You threw that away when you cheated on me then didn't bother to tell me about Katelyn" You say crying out in pain

"I know you're upset but-"Kendall starts before you cut him off

"The baby, something's wrong with the baby" You cry the pain getting worse

Kendall doesn't say anything before he's on the phone and calling an ambulance in a matter of seconds as your pain increases, tears streaming down your face. Within minutes paramedics are rushing through the door and taking you to the hospital Kendall calling his mom crying in worry over you and the baby as he drives to the hospital following you. It seems like hours before Kendall is allowed to go in and see you.

"We've been here once before and I told you, you needed to stay away from stress" The doctor says looking at you and Kendall

"I don't know what is causing you and the baby to get so worked up but you two need to decide whether it's worth losing your child over, because if it's not I suggest you deal with it calmly and move on because next time I can't guarantee the baby will survive" The doctor says before leaving the room

"He's right" you say sadly rubbing your stomach

"I know, I want us to move past all this, I want us to last" Kendall says taking your hand

"I'm sorry I kicked you out" you say looking at your hand in his

"I'm sorry I've fucked up so much" Kendall says laying his head down on your stomach

"I wish things would get easier" You say softly as you play with his hair a nurse coming in to check on you

"The doctor wants you to stay overnight just for observation but you can leave first thing in the morning" She says writing something in your chart before leaving

"I'll go get some clothes from the house and bring back some food" Kendall says sitting up

"You don't have to" You say not wanting him to go

"No, you need your rest, get some sleep and I'll be back before you know it" Kendall says kissing the top of your head before leaving


	18. Chapter 18

"I got a surprise for you when we get home" Kendall said anxiously as he walked you out to the car taking you home

"What is it" You ask getting excited

"Just wait and see" kendall says driving home quickly

As soon as you get home he leads you upstairs before covering your eyes and slowly walking you to the nursery. As soon as you open the door he removes his hands smiling as he watches you tear up in joy seeing the nursery completed painted, furnished, and decorated head to toe in stuffed animals and toys. A giant white KFS letters hanging above the crib with a little jr hanging off the side. A rocking chair by the window and baby books stacked on shelves.

"When did you do all this" you ask wiping away the tears as you turn to him smiling

"Last night after you fell asleep I had the guys help me paint and shop to get everything ready, I wanted to show you how much I love you. I know I fucked up a lot and we've been through hell because of me but I love you and I want you to know I'm here for you both. I'm not going to mess what we have up. I want us to work, I want us to be happy and a family" Kendall says pulling out a tiny box as he takes your hand

"I love you and I love our baby and I know its nothing fancy but I hope you like it" Kendall continues opening the box to see a simple silver band with a tiny heart shaped diamond in the center

"It's not engagement ring but it's a promise ring. It's my promise to you that I love you and you have my heart and that one day I'll replace it with an engagement ring" kendall says smiling softly as he slides the ring on your finger.

"Kendall, you shouldn't have done this, you shouldn't have done any of this. I already know you love us you don't need to prove it by buying us fancy things and working yourself to death trying to make things perfect. You do it by showing you care and by not fucking up any more" You say pulling him into a hug playing with the hair on the nape of his neck

"I know and I'm going to do better, no more problems, I promise" he says pulling back and kissing you sweetly

"Thank you" You say smiling looking down at the ring

"I love you" He whispers placing his hand on your stomach smiling

"We love you too daddy" You smile kissing him again


	19. Chapter 19

The months passed without any more complications in your relationship with Kendall. He spent all his time taking care of you and the baby. He'd sing and talk to your stomach every night. He read hundreds of baby books making him think he was an expert on everything you were going through. The day finally came you had been sitting on the couch with Kendall watching a movie when the contractions started Kendall pulled out his phone and started timing them thinking it was just a false alarm but when they got closer together he started to panic. He ran up the stairs grabbing a overnight bag he had packed preparing for this day. He ran out the door shoving the bag in the car before racing back in and helping you to the car. The drive to the hospital was a blur as Kendall sped down the road nervousness written all over his face as he called his parents. He rushed you inside taking you back to a room right away before you lied in bed hooked up to monitors as they waited for you to dilate. Kendall spoke to the boys and his parents when the doctor came to check on you. When it was finally time Kendall stood next to you as you squeezed his hand in pain as you pushed, before either of you knew it tiny screams filled the room. The nurse cleaned the baby up before handing him to Kendall tears sliding down his cheeks as you stared up awe at the father and son. You laid back exhausted as Kendall handed him over kissing the top of your head before leaving to tell everyone the news. You smiled down at your boy as everyone took turns coming into see the new family member. When the exhaustion took over you Kendall went with the nurse to take your son to the nursery. He watched him sleep all night before returning to your room with him the next morning. Kendall watched as you feed him a smile never once leaving his face as he reached down and patted the tiny box in his pocket. When the nurse came to take your baby back Kendall decided it was time.

"We've been through a lot" He started nervously

"He looks just like you though" you say smiling as he sits next to you holding your hand

"I know I messed up a lot and that we're making things work now but I want you to know I love you and I'm going to do my best to be the father you want him to have. I'll be there for every step, sound, game, play, and school event, everything I promise. I'm going to love you more each and every day and you've made me happier than anyone in this entire world. I want to make every moment count and last forever, so will you do me the honor of becoming my wife" He asks holding out the ring

Your frozen with shock and love unable to speak a tear sliding down your cheek as you look between him and the ring

"Kendall, I-I-I…."


	20. Chapter 20

The third and final story will be called Please Love Me

Please Stay

.net/s/7444136/1/Please_Stay

Please Don't Go

.net/s/7463416/1/Please_Dont_Go

I want to thank BigTimeFan50 and Stuckat9.99 for being such loyal readers and for always reviewing

Thank you and enjoy


End file.
